ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Baki
'Events' 'Pre-Chunin Exams' Baki, along with the rest of his team were first seen at the gates of Sunagakure, preparing for their journey to Konoha for the Chunin Selection Exams. Namely, Baki showed his arrogance by denouncing, and even threatening fellow competitors, invoking the ire of Team Renji (including Seirei, who was willing to put aside her differences with Akio to get show up Baki's team) and Fudo. 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' Baki was among the ninja who instigated the ruckus in the classroom moments prior to the written exam. Namely, he provoked the Ronin Uchiha by threatening to "rid the competition of all loudmouths, like him." He was promptly silenced by the equal as crass Leaf-nin, who warned him that he wasn't in Suna and shouldn't be at the liberty of making threats. Baki sneared indifferently, declaring that he would make good on his warnings, and again asserting his status as a frontrunner in the exams. It is never revealed how Baki, Chika, or Kyohei made it through the first part of the exam. One could assume that, given their status, they knew all or most of the answers and used some unidentified method of cheating to convey them to one another. 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' Baki's team encountered Ronin Uchiha, Ebisu, and Shibi Aburame on the first day in the forest, and severely injured the former when he attempted to fight Baki for his scroll. Shibi exchanged his team's scroll for the life of his teammate, giving Baki's team an early advantage. En route to the central tower, Scroll of Heaven and Earth in hand, Baki and his team were attacked by Team Renji, who saw it as a perfect opportunity to settle the score from earlier. Overjoyed with the thought of manhandling yet another "overconfident loudmouthed punk," Baki fought with Akio while Kyohei and Chika fought Seirei and Daichi, respectively. Baki was able to injure the high-spirited ninja with his Blade of Wind, but, in the process, Baki had underestimated his opponents capabilities until it was too late. Using his fire techniques, Akio scorched Baki's left arm and side of the face, and singed off all of his hair. Outraged, Baki crippled him with a more powerful version of his Wind Blade, aiming to kill the junior genin. At one point, Baki believed he had killed Akio, and continued on his two-day journey to the tower, only to discover that it was a ploy (by Seirei) to capture the three and take their scroll(s); it was unsuccessful however, only managing to break Kyohei's left leg. The three escaped Team Renji and made it to the tower with both scrolls intact. Interestingly enough, the three set a record for the fastest completion of the second portion of the Chunin Selection Exams by over three days. Their footage was recorded on camera before Root infiltrated the Forest of Death, ergo it wasn't tampered with by Orochimaru. 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' 'Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection' 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Baki Gender: Male Age: 14 Weight: 120lbs. Height: 5"6 Birthday: 4th of July Sexuality: Heterosexual Blood Type: A 'Appearance' Body Build: Slender Skin Tone: Tan Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Hair Style: Bald Outfit: Headband Location: Forehead Distinct Features: Face paint on the side of his face Scars: Burns on the left side of his body Tattoos: none 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: n/a Friends: Chika and Kyohei Known Family Members: n/a Affiliations: Suna and Team Hiko Mentors: Hiko History: Personality: 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: none Hiden Abilities: n/a Chakra Type Innates: Wind Primary Weapons: Swords of Wind Flaws in Style: Style: Jutsu List: Wind Style: Sword of Wind Wind Style: Two-handed Longsword 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Freeze dried tofu Least Favorite Food: Horse meat Sashimi Favorite Color: Fears: Past-Times: Sand Baths Wants to Fight: Everyone Nindo: Favorite Word/Quote: Player: Sam Other Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Other Sand Teams Category:Unfinished Category:Unfinished